


That Night in Hong Kong

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, OR IS IT, Office AU, One Night Stand, enemies to lovers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Park Jinyoung has always been your rival at work. But ever since that night in Hong Kong, he’s acting different towards you.





	That Night in Hong Kong

You were each other’s greatest competitor, having started as young and ambitious employees of the same company. You were constantly at each other’s throat, waiting for a moment of weakness. This was why you hated Jinyoung. He never really had any failures. Even if the higher ups would favour your proposals over his, he would find a miniscule flaw in your plans, and he would definitely mention it to make you feel incompetent still.

That’s why when the project you lost sleep for was rejected by the general manager, you were prepared to see Jinyoung’s smug smile. You were ready to hear his condescending comments of how you didn’t foresee a couple of obvious failings. You were used to his arrogance; he wouldn’t catch you caring any less.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a hand going on your shoulder as if to pat you gently.

You turned to him with a glare. _Now that’s insulting_. “Are you kidding? What’s with the fake pleasantries when I know you’re overjoyed that I’ve embarrassed myself yet again?”

Jinyoung moved away abruptly, surprised at your outburst. _He’s surprised?_ Ever since you got back from the conference in Hong Kong, Jinyoung wasn’t as aggressive towards you as before. He would even try to start small talks, which you all answered with a snark. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even have anything to add in the meeting, now that you remember it. What was he planning? He’s been paying the good guy card for the past week. Is it the company’s evaluation time soon, and he’s hoping for a raise?

You walked away with an eye roll, not wanting to waste any more seconds thinking about your nemesis. You had to redo the project again, and this time, the manager only gave you a week. You were close to breaking down, having great pressure on your shoulders that you couldn’t even be sad of your failure for now. Everything was bottling up inside you, and there was no space for any annoyance towards Park Jinyoung.

It’s going to be a long day.

You went out of the office late, only to see that it was raining heavily. You let out a big sigh, hugging yourself in desperate attempt not to let the darkness and cold make you feel even more miserable. You glanced at your watch and realised there wouldn’t be any buses to take now, and with the intense pouring, you doubt you could get a taxi in the streets. You also don’t have enough cash to book a car online.

God, you were hungry.

You flinched at the sound of a car horn. You turned to find a familiar vehicle stopping just in front of you. It was Jackson Wang’s. He was a great guy, offering you ride whenever you get out of the office at the same time. If only he wasn’t good friends with Park Jinyoung, you would like having him around. But in this world, Jackson Wang won’t shut up about his best friend.

You waited for the window to roll down, and took a sharp intake of breath when you found Park Jinyoung peeking at you.

“Hey, hop in,” he said nonchalantly, making you frown.

It wasn’t a surprise that he’s driving Jackson Wang’s car. The latter probably left it for his _hardworking_ best friend to use. But why was Park Jinyoung being nice? It was giving you chills more than the cold air. But the actual cold air would make you sick if you don’t get in the car any moment now. You wouldn’t risk your health when you have a project to redo this week.

It’s your pride or your work. In front of Park Jinyoung, it was a lose-lose situation.

“Why did you stay so late at the office? Didn’t you see on the forecast that it would rain hard tonight?” he scolded right after you’ve put on the seatbelt.

You regretted your decision then, but there was no going back now that he stepped into it. Not only was it a long day, but a long night too.

You just wanted to sleep.

“Can you put in your address so I know where to go?” Park Jinyoung pointed at his navigator.

Without words, you followed him, crossing your arms and looking out the window right after. You hoped he wouldn’t talk so much. It was agonizing to be in the same vehicle as him, much more to know that you would spend the next hour listening to his reprimand. You had this experience before when you went to Hong Kong together. You both represented your company, and things got _messy_.

Okay, maybe messy wasn’t the right word. You were constantly bickering with him because none wanted to be out of the limelight during presentation. Everyone was impressed how you both were proactive, but either of you appreciated the unnecessary excitement. Some things were said until you were pushed to the wall and—

“Did you start redoing your project? You didn’t have to do everything in one night. The boss gave you a week, and you only have little things to change.”

You closed your eyes. It was irritating how he made it seem like he cares, when you knew he just wanted to make you feel little. That’s also what you felt after what happened in Hong Kong. Park Jinyoung was flexing how you were feeble against him.

“Are you feeling cold? My coat is at the back. You can borrow it.”

You didn’t want his coat. You wanted him to shut up.

“Are you hungry? We can grab something on the way, if you want.”

And owe him even more? _No, thank you._

“Do you want me to turn the radio—”

“God, can you stop?!”

Jinyoung gave you those wide-eyes again. Why does he insist on acting like you’re not always against each other? Was he actually pitying you for what happened earlier? You didn’t need it. You didn’t want it.

You ran your hands through your hair. “I’m _exhausted_. If you offered to give me a ride just so you can act like my mother, please just let me out.”

His mouth turned into a thin line. He didn’t seem happy of how you’re acting; who would be when he was doing you a favour and you were screaming at him. But he knew better than to fight back. “I can’t let you out. It’s raining hard.”

“Then can you shut up? Please? Just for five minutes, please don’t make me even more miserable.”

Jinyoung didn’t answer, but his eyes went back to the road, and his jaw clenched. You also looked away, ashamed that you were being ungrateful but too angry at everything to apologise. You weren’t in your right mind. You probably lost it somewhere in Hong Kong.

You did get to spend the next five minutes with only the dull sounds of rain filling the car. The atmosphere was heavy, but you knew it would get worse if any of you breaks the silence. The surroundings were bleak, making you feel sleepy. City lights seemed like floating lights because of the minimal visibility. It was supposed to be comforting, but it was only making you gloomy.

“I have a pillow at the back too. You can use it if you want to sleep.”

Park Jinyoung was _exhausting_.

The car came to a pause upon a traffic light. You used this chance to look at him and try to read just what he wanted. His eyes were clear, if not stern. There was no sign of hostility, only worry.

Worry? _What was he worried of?_

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll shut up now. If you need anything, just tell me.”

The light turned green, and he started driving again. This time, you were curious of his concern, so _you_ started talking.

“Why were you still at the office? I thought you already left a couple of hours ago.”

Park Jinyoung glanced at you, as if to check if you were really trying to start a conversation with him. You were confusing, alright. “I did. I just got a call from Jackson, so I went back the company.”

Jackson did bid you goodbye an hour before you decided to call it a day. That means Jinyoung had been in the office for an hour before he saw you.

“What did you do? I didn’t see you on your desk.”

This made Jinyoung smile for some reasons. You would have seen him come to his desk if he left something, because he was seated in front of you. Although there was a barrier between your cubicles, you would have sensed his presence. He’s the one you were thinking about all through the night anyway. Your detestation of him, that is.

“Yes. I was just at the parking lot.”

“Why? Did Jackson’s car broke?”

“No. I was waiting for you to be done, so I can offer to take you home.”

What a ridiculous reason.

You slumped back your seat and released a tired sigh. “Is this a new game we’re playing? I’m not good at pretending to be nice.”

“I’m not pretending to be nice,” he looked at you with forehead creased. “Ever since that night, I thought… we were getting better.”

Your heart thumped. Was it what this was all about? That night… that night in Hong Kong.

“That night,” you said through gritted teeth. “was a mistake.” You shook your head and went back to looking on the other side. You couldn’t stand his _hopeful_ eyes. “That was very unprofessional of me, and I think it would be best if we forget everything about it.”

It was more than unprofessional of you. It was _embarrassing_. It was a moment of weakness that Park Jinyoung didn’t miss. But it wasn’t just of work. It was of your character. You hoped what happened in Hong Kong would stay in Hong Kong. That Park Jinyoung was decent enough to keep it to himself.

Was that why he started acting nice after you got back? Was that why he’s driving you home? Did he want to do it again with you? Did he start seeing you as a playmate out of the office?

He was thinking of you lowly. It was beyond any of his contempt.

“But I don’t want to forget,” he said, voice ever so gentle. You turned to find his sad eyes looking at the road. “That was the only moment you looked at me without hatred. When I felt that even just a little part of you _liked_ me.”

It was at the hotel, after getting drunk at the after party. You couldn’t remember how it started, but you do admit your eyes couldn’t leave Jinyoung the whole evening. He was extra handsome then, with his brushed up hair and elegant suit. You were there as partners, so he kept you close to him, one hand on the small of your back. When you had too much champagne, you asked him to go back to the hotel. But you went to spend the night with him in his room instead.

“I meant every word I said that night. I’ve always found you beautiful. Not only your face— your wits and hardwork; I’ve never seen someone as attractive as you.”

Jinyoung was surprised at your initiative then. He was even doubtful that you really wanted to do it with him, because you were drunk. He had a couple of glasses too, so it wouldn’t be right to let your intoxicated selves do something you would regret the next day.

But things felt _right_, and Jinyoung held on to the belief that alcohol brings out the truth. When you said you wanted him, he hoped you really did.

“So ever since that night, I thought you’ll start seeing me in a different way. I never meant to compete with you, and any comments I give were professional. I never knew it would make us enemies even out of work. I hoped you will see me as even just a friend after. Someone you can lean on. But it seems like you hated me even more.”

You did. You hated him. You hated how after that night, you spent the next nights _missing_ him. How when you tried to pleasure yourself, you would remember how he did it, and you knew you’ll never give yourself better. He _ruined_ you. He ruined your belief that it’s one woman for herself. That in a selfish and hectic world, all you need and could count on is yourself.

“I’m sorry. I’m not really good at saying how I feel. Maybe I’m also stupid enough to think that pointing out your mistakes would be a way to make myself feel that I have a chance with you. That you’re not perfect, so you could be with me.”

But he was good at saying how he feels. You could remember from that night how he instructed you what to do, so you both could get what you wanted and more. Park Jinyoung never did praise you at work, but that night, he made you feel like you deserve everything for being a _good girl_. It made reaching your high ever more satisfactory.

“Sorry. For being an ass.”

Oh, he was an ass. And he had a very delicious ass.

“How long?” you asked after a beat. You had to gather your thoughts. “How long have you been thinking about me this way?”

Park Jinyoung hummed. “For months now?” He shook his head. “I don’t really know how it grew, but the first time I saw you, that day you introduced yourself as the new part of the department,” he smiled, “I knew I was screwed.”

There was something about seeing Park Jinyoung smile because of a thought of you. It made your heart well up in pride. And you liked how it felt. Maybe because you’ve been really pissed earlier the night, the positive turn had a double effect on you.

It was just like that night. You were stressed out of your wits being out of the country and dealing with people with high expectations of you. Park Jinyoung made you feel safe and understood, that’s why you were able to release the feelings within you in a different manner.

“We’re here.”

You snapped out of your reverie and looked out. You’ve arrived at your house.

That was such a quick ride.

Park Jinyoung clicked your seatbelt himself. “You can just forget everything I said, along with everything that happened between us in Hong Kong.” He smiled again, this time dejected. “Good night.”

You didn’t want to end the night like that.

You realized you were kissing Park Jinyoung when you needed to breathe. Those minutes felt like a split of second—you were already on his lap when you opened your eyes. Park Jinyoung’s hair was disheveled in your hands, his eyes were glassy as the stars were reflected on them.

“But I don’t want to forget,” you whispered.

His eyes searched yours for any mockery, and when he found none, his lips were on you again.

It was intense as the night in Hong Kong. Maybe a little bit more since you’re both sober and in control of your movements. You ground into him with conviction as he pushed you flush towards him and nipped on your neck. Your skirt hiked up to waist, giving his hand the privilege to hold and squeeze your ass.

“I tried to forget but,” you blurted as his finger slowly dipped from behind and reached your clothed core, “you made me feel so full.”

“If we weren’t out here right now, I could fill you up again,” he promised, pulling your hair with his vacant hand, so you would lean away and he could kiss more spots.

“Do it,” you challenged. “I don’t think anyone will risk getting sick just to watch us.”

He chuckled. “So eager.”

But before he could shove his tongue back in your mouth, your stomach made a sound. You groaned and hid your face on shoulders, embarrassed that you were caught lying about being hungry, and it revealed itself on the worst time.

Park Jinyoung was laughing heartily, but though if at usual it would get on your nerves, it only made you shy.

“I offered to go on a drive-thru. Don’t get mad at me,” Park Jinyoung quickly reasoned, knowing full well you would turn against him once embarrassed.

“Damn it,” you muttered under your breath, getting off of his lap while fixing your clothes.

Park Jinyoung helped you put your skirt down, and you didn’t look at his face but you caught a glimpse of his amused smile.

“You drive me crazy,” he said with a sigh, and for once, you didn’t think he was lying.

You were back on your seat, looking out of the blurry window. Well, he did drive you home so… “Do you want to come inside and eat something?”

“I would love to come inside and eat you!”

You quickly glared at him, but his teasing smile was refreshing. “Not on the dinner menu! But we’ll see after dessert…”

He smirked. “With how sweet you taste, dessert isn’t necessary.”

You rolled your eyes. “God, what I’d give to have you this sweet when criticising my work.”

“You’re already doing great, don’t worry. My goal is just to push you be your best.” He took your hand and kissed the back of it. He was _irritating_.

“I still hate you for all of those.”

“That’s fine. You can like me for everything else,” Park Jinyoung compromised.


End file.
